


Ask

by starlitexdecay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon Dilf, Erotic letters, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Secret Admirer, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitexdecay/pseuds/starlitexdecay
Summary: Seteth is asked to step in when the advice counselor is overwhelmed with submissions.In all his millennia of living, he had never had a job this stressful.





	1. The New Counselor

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fanfic in a long time, so please forgive me if this is awful, haha.

It had begun during Autumn, when the monastery trees began to shed their leaves. Colors of orange and red lazily drifted down upon the cobblestone paths, where they were subsequently swept up by the first servant that laid eyes upon them. There was a crispness in the air, the sign of a coming cold, yet it wasn’t quite chilly enough to demand a sweater or shawl. Something about this, combined with the low-hanging sun (that seemed to set earlier each day) created a feeling of nostalgia and- to Archbishop Rhea’s dismay- a bout of seasonal depression amongst the students.

The church ask box was being filled to the brim with notes asking for advice on a variety of things. Some needed help with the complexities of love, while others sought out advice on more simple topics, such as cooking. In any case, the counselor who usually stood happily in his corner of the cathedral, was now in a panic, desperate to find help. When he went to Rhea with his pleas, she frowned in only the way the archbishop could, as if she herself could personally feel the plights of all the students.

“You need not worry, counselor,” Rhea said with a smile, tilting her head a bit. Seteth stood next to her, his hands folded behind his back. In his opinion, this was a trivial matter that didn’t really require him to be there, but he came at Rhea’s request. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about the students’ feelings. He just cared more about their safety, and would rather be working on making sure Garreg Mach was secure. While he was contemplating ways to improve their security, he nearly missed what Rhea said next.

“I’m sorry?” Seteth asked the Archbishop, his brow furrowed.

“I said that you would be glad to take over some of the burden of counseling. You are very kind and wise after all.” Rhea smiled at him in a way that would seem overly sweet to someone else, but to him, he knew that she was signaling to him that he had no say in the matter. He swallowed, trying to think of how he could possibly fit more work into his already hectic schedule. He wanted to ask her to choose someone else, anyone else- even Manuela would be better at this than him. Yet he relented.

“I... would gladly help you, counselor.” He said with a slight bow, out of politeness. The counselor seemed overjoyed and gave a great sigh of relief. With a nod from Rhea, the man was excused, and left practically skipping.

Seteth looked to Rhea with a frown, only to have her smile back.

“This will be good for you, Seteth. You need a break from all that you do for the church. I will have Catherine and Jeralt work together to lead the Knights for a bit. This task will be much easier on you.”

Seteth opened his mouth, as if to say something, but he couldn’t find the words. How in Fódlan would counseling teenagers be easier than overseeing grown adults? And how exactly did she know he had been overly stressed lately? He had made sure to drink his caffeinated teas alone, so that no one would know he hadn’t been sleeping as much as he should. In fact, there was only one person who could have possibly... In suspicion, his eyes scanned the surroundings of the cathedral, and in an instant, he saw a blur of green hide behind a pillar. Flayn. He sighed.

“Thank you, Lady Rhea, for this... respite. I will begin immediately.” He said with a slight bow.

Rhea looked up to the light falling in through the stained glass windows above.

“Perhaps after lunch would be better?” She said, looking at him with caring eyes. It was no secret that Seteth skipped meals regularly in order to catch up on his work.

“After lunch, then.”

——————————

It took a day for Seteth to sort through the letters the counselor had given him. If this was truly half, then he understood why the man was so desperate to find help in the first place. There were at least fifty here alone. He wondered how many more would come each day...

To make things easier, he had a box installed outside his office door where students (and anyone else seeking the advice of a priest) could drop their letters in at any time of the day. It was locked with a key, just to maintain privacy. The main counselor had been telling students they could leave their letters at Seteth’s office as well as with him, but so far Seteth has received nothing in his box. Was it that they were afraid of him? Did they find him more judging? It wasn’t as if the teachings of Seiros were any different depending on who gave them.

Sighing, he opened the first letter, that was marked “URGENT” on the outside.

_Dear Counselor_

_Can you die from licking one of the doorknobs in the main hall? I mean, like, if it was a dare that you just had to do and when you did it everyone laughed but then one person was like ‘hey I heard you could totally get Toadbutt from doing that. My cousin had Toadbutt.’ Because I’m really scared and I really don’t want to have Toadbutt, I’m too handsome to die._

_Please advise,_

_Sylvain_

“.....” Seteth re-read the letter once more just to make sure he hadn’t hallucinated it. No. It was real. He closed his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Was the boy truly this ignorant? Or was this some kind of prank? Sighing, he took out a sheet of parchment and dipped his quill.

_Sylvain,_

_I would advise you to not do anything someone asks of you just because they “dared” you to. If Toadbutt were a real ailment, you would only have yourself to blame for contracting it. Try to be more mindful of your actions. The next time you are unsure if you are sick, please go to the library and refer to one of our various books on all known illnesses._

_Seteth_

Once that was finished, and the ink was dry, he folded it and set it into the pile that would become outgoing mail. Okay. It was an... odd start. But not everyone was Sylvain. He picked up the next one.

_Dear Counselor_

_I feel like every man on this earth is a complete imbecile. They only care about one thing, and it’s definitely not the fact that I’m one of the best he_alers _in all of Fódlan, or that I can swing a sword like any man can. No, they only care about what I’ve got on top, of you catch my drift. The worst part is, when I get them to my room, the have the nerve to judge me on cleanliness and presentation, as if they don’t stink of grease and grime from training all day! What am I supposed to be, some perfect model with no flaws? I mean, this is as close to perfect as they’re gonna get. I ought to just walk up to every man on this campus, reel my foot back as far as I can, and then stick it straight up their-_

Seteth set the paper down, blinking. Good Goddess. There were at least four more paragraphs of what seemed to be the same sentiment, only more violent. He skipped down to the signed name at the bottom, wondering what student could possibly have written this. Of course, it wasn’t a student at all.

“Manuela...”

A headache was beginning to form already. He was suddenly more aware of the tight ache in his shoulders. This was already proving to be more stressful than his previous work. He wished he had some tea to relax with, but there were too many letters to get through for him to go get some. Just as he picked up another letter, there was a rap on his door.

“Come in,” he said, praying that he hadn’t somehow summoned Manuela by reading her letter. To his relief, it was only Byleth. “Ah, Professor. How can I help you?” He gave her a tired smile. They had been getting closer ever since she had saved Flayn’s life and allowed her to join her class. While he didn’t trust her wholly, he still felt they were now friends.

“Just coming to check on you. Heard you were the new counselor?” she said in her somewhat monotone voice. Her expression was calm, but there was a smile behind her eyes. When she had first arrived, Seteth had wondered if the Professor even had emotions like a regular human. But as time went on he found that she did, or at least he believed so. It seemed as though she felt things like everyone else, but that she was just unable to convey them physically. Like there was some sort of barrier there that didn’t allow her to. Lately, however, she had been showing signs of emotion, whether it was from being around lively students instead of hardened mercenaries, or that she had just simply warmed up to him, he did not know.

“It would seem so,” he replied, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice. “Already I am behind, although I have only just begun.”

The Professor seemed to notice the stiff way he sat, and how there were dark circles forming under his eyes. She was always so observant.

“Would you like some tea? I can bring you some to help you on your first day.”

“Why, that would be lovely.” Seteth practically glowed with happiness, whether he was aware of it or not.

Byleth gave a small smile and nodded, leaving his office without another word. He looked at the pile of papers on his desk. It didn’t look as bad as it had before. Surely he could get through these today. As he waited for the Professor to return with his drink, he dipped his pen in ink and began to write Manuela a reply.

————————-

It had been a week since Seteth had started counseling. The first few days, his inbox only received one or two letters, but as the days passed, that changed. Students and faculty alike were surprised by the responses Seteth gave. They had expected his advice to be harsh and stern, possibly even judgmental, only to be surprised that each response was thoughtful and practical. Perhaps he didn’t seem as intimidating, for on the seventh day, his inbox contained more than the other counselor’s.

To Seteth’s relief, the majority of the notes were, well, normal. He hoped to never have to discuss “Toadbutt” ever again. While munching on a scone, he grabbed the top letter of the incoming stack.

_Dear Counselor,_

_Is it wrong of me to love a member of the Garreg Mach faculty? In the eyes of the Goddess, would it not be more wrong to deny a love that was so generously gifted to me from her? I yearn to tell her of my feelings, but I feel I am a coward._

_Dimitri_

Seteth’s eyebrows raised in surprise. He would have expected this from Sylvain, albeit more vulgar, but not the prince. _He must truly feel conflicted to seek out advice like this.  
_

As Seteth smoothed out a piece of parchment to reply on, his mind wandered. Who was Dimitri referring to? Manuela? No... that would be too obvious. Plus, he was rather certain that no one would be afraid to tell her their feelings because she would reciprocate almost anyone at this point. Rhea? No. Not her either... he’s seen them together in the same room and while polite to her, her never really paid her any special attention. Byleth...?At the thought of it being her, he felt a strange uneasiness spread throughout his body.

After a moment, Seteth put Dimitri’s letter to the side to answer later. He needed time to think about the best course of action. The next letter he grabbed seemed to have a slight scent to it. He couldn’t help but lean in close to it in an attempt to decipher the smell. Was that... ginger? Strange.

_Dear Counselor,_

_I don’t know who else to turn to, but I have never felt this way before and it’s both exhilarating and frightening at the same time. There is someone I.. long to be close to. It’s a strange thing... I’ve always had trouble understanding my wants and needs. For the longest time, I just went along with whatever was happening in the day, having no real direction or purpose. Now that I have a clearer path, I am able to feel more. Sometimes it’s confusing... but I think I know what I want. At night, when I close my eyes, I see someone looking at me with eyes as deep in color as his hair... I imagine being somewhere with him, alone. There’s an electricity in the air so thick, it is almost tangible. Somehow, our conversation gets heated, perhaps from a disagreement. I go to leave, but he grabs my wrist to stop me. When I look back, he says he is sorry. I turn to face him, but he doesn’t let go of my wrist. His other hand reaches up_ _and caresses my face, and then he moves me so I am pressed between himself and the wall. He’s watching me, as he gently moves his fingers across my exposed stomach, allowing the tips to find their way in between my skin and clothing, until his hand is on my breast, his thumb caressing the most sensitive part of me. I bite my lip in an attempt to hold in the sounds he’s coaxing out of me. Looking down_ _at his lips, I wish his mouth were on me. I know what I want, counselor. I want you._

“Brother?” Flayn called, his office door swinging wide open.

“GOOD GODDESS!” Seteth nearly screamed, jumping in his seat, papers flying everywhere. His face was red all the way from his nose to the tips of his ears. “Flayn!! You need to knock before you enter my office. I was... engrossed in my letters and I... well, you startled me.”

“Brother,” Flayn pouted annoyed, her cheeks puffed out. “I did happen to knock. Three separate times, in fact. It is not my fault you get too caught up in your work to hear!”

“I see.” Seteth sat up straight and nervously flattened out the wrinkles in his tunic. “I apologize. I am just very busy with work.”

Flayn’s annoyance shifted into concern once she really took in his appearance.

“Brother, are you ill? You look quite red, as though you have a fever... and you appear to be sweating profusely.”

“No, I am fine. I just... need to take a break. I think I will go get some fresh air in a bit. How about you go to the chef and ask her to make us a fish gratin? I will join you once I get my papers straightened out.”

“That sounds wonderful!” Flayn beamed, clasping her hands together. I’ll make sure they cook it just the way you like it.” With that, she was off.

Seteth let out a long breath he didn’t realize he was holding. What in Fódlan just happened? Was that letter real? And if so, it had no signature, so who could it be from? How could he even reply if he didn’t know who he was replying to? The entire situation seemed highly inappropriate... although... when was the last time anyone had said something like that to him? Decades... centuries...

He ran a hand through his viridian locks, and closed his eyes. This job was definitely more than he bargained for.


	2. Duty-Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyverns, tea and gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between chapters. I’ve been rather busy. I’m glad to see people liked the first chapter. :)

“Brother, please. Consider asking another in your nightly duties this month, as you are tasked with so much. Are you even sleeping?” Flayn said, worry written on her face. 

By the light of a candle, Seteth wrapped a fur-lined cloak around his shoulders. It was fastened into place with a gold pin in the shape of the crest of Cichol. 

“Flayn.” His voice was stern, having being arguing with her for the past fifteen minutes. “I will hear no more of this. Being an adult means having duties. Having duties means that you will see things through, even if you are tired.” 

Flayn crossed her arms across her chest. 

“If things were the other way around, you would not ask of me more than I could bear. You are impossible, brother.” 

With an audible huff, she stomped out of his room. Seteth sighed, while grabbing his lantern. One day, she would understand. He couldn’t just ignore things simply because he was exhausted. He would just have to find time for sleep later. 

————————

Outside, the Wyvern Moon shine bright enough to guide his path with ease. The lantern he carried with him was just a precautionary measure- mostly to ease Flayn’s mind. She was always so worried about him, and he could understand it. There weren’t very many of their kind left, after all. 

It was an easy walk to the Wyvern Keep, although rather cold. He much preferred the climate of a sandy beach town, where it seemed to always be summer, but thinking of that did not seem to make him any warmer. 

The heavy door creaked loudly as Seteth pulled it open. The wyverns all stirred, some flapping their wings, others making a sort of whining sound. He hung his lantern on a hook and walked towards them. 

“Shhh, calm yourselves. It is only me.” Some of them huffed, and laid back down in their soft grass bedding. One wyvern in particular, however, wouldn’t settle down. It was his. “I know, I know. You must forgive me for not visiting you as often as I would like.” 

The wyvern bent down to press its nose against Seteth’s cheek. He reached up and pet it gently. 

“How sweet,” came a voice from behind him. Both he and his wyvern stiffened in alarm.

He spun around, his hand reaching for his belt where he kept a concealed dagger. The wyverns were all alert, staring at the figure in the open door. It was Byleth.

Seteth relaxed once he realized they weren’t in danger. The wyverns followed his body language, although they still seemed wary. 

“Professor, what are you doing here?” Seteth questioned. He wasn’t even aware that she knew this was here.

“Oh, I was just out taking a walk. Clearing my head.” She said, her eyes twinkling playfully in the light of the lantern. 

Seteth noticed that she wasn’t in her usual gear, but rather in a more casual outfit. One that someone would probably throw on before rushing out to catch up to someone.... he suspected that Flayn had something to do with this. 

“Ah I see. Well-“ Seteth stopped and put his hand up once he noticed Byleth walking inside.“Wait, Professor. Wyverns are very selective in those they let in their nest. It can take a very long time before they trust you.” 

Byleth didn’t seem to listen to him, as she just calmly walked right up to him. Seteth looked around at the wyverns, who were regarding her. It was odd to him. Usually by now they would have at least growled out a warning. 

With a small smile she reached up and faced her palm out to his wyvern. The wyvern sniffed her and stared directly into the woman’s eyes. After what felt like an eon to Seteth, his wyvern leaned down and licked her hand. The other wyverns relaxed once again. 

Seteth stared at them with wide eyes. He didn’t even know what to say. What was it about her that they instantly trusted? 

“Is this one yours?” Byleth asked, snapping him out of his stupor.

“Ah, yes. She has been loyal to me for quite some time...” Seteth smiled, as he recalled the many times he was saved by her speed and cunning. 

“What’s her name?” Byleth reached under her chin and scratched there.

“Fomori.” He stared, as his wyvern cooed and swished her tail in pleasure. Byleth had no fear at all. The combination of light shining in from the moon and the yellow glow of the lantern made her look ethereal... beautiful. 

“Do you come here every night?” Byleth turned to face him. She was standing quite close. 

“Not usually,” he said, suddenly feeling rather warm. “During the Wyvern Moon, the wyvern normally fly south to warmer climates. It really is a beautiful sight. However, because we need the wyverns here in case of an attack, although unlikely, we added a fireplace to help keep them warm. I come to stoke it, as it usually dies down halfway through the night.” 

Byleth looked past him, at a fireplace that was barely glowing. 

“Will they die if it gets too cold?” She asked, curiously. 

“No. Wyverns are quite resilient.” He smiled, looking to Fomori. “However, they prefer it warmer, so I like to accommodate them.” 

“That’s very kind of you,” she said. 

“Well, they are more than just beasts.” Seteth said, walking over to a pile of wood. He bent down to pick up some pieces and threw them on the fire. There was a metal rod leaning against the brick that he used to poke the disintegrated wood with. “I consider them friends... and Fomori family, of course.” 

Once the fire was blazing again, he left the poker where he found it and walked back to Byleth. 

“Well, my task is done. We should return, as it is late.” Seteth said, and Byleth modded. They both said goodbye to Fomori. Seteth made sure to grab his lantern before they left, and closed the heavy wooden door behind them. 

As they walked back, Byleth seemed to lean closer to him, suppressing the urge to shiver. He realized that she did not have a coat. 

“Professor, wait.” He stopped and set down his lantern before reaching up to unpin his cloak. Byleth shook her head in protest, but he ignored her and placed the cloak around her shoulders. “There.” 

Byleth brought her hand up to the pin, touching it lightly. She looked up at him with a smile, her wide eyes shimmering in the moon’s glow. 

Seteth cleared his throat before picking up the lantern. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous all of the sudden. Perhaps it was just his lack of sleep catching up to him. 

When they reached Byleth’s quarters, he bowed slightly.

“Goodnight, Professor. Thank you for the help.” Of course Byleth hadn’t really done anything but keep him company, but somehow just that felt like a lot. 

“Goodnight, Seteth.”She said, trying to hide her small yawn. Once she was safe inside, he headed back to his own chambers. 

While changing into his sleeping clothes, he thought about Byleth with the wyverns. How they trusted her faster than anyone he’d ever seen. Wyverns had a natural connection with his kind, of course. But with humans it could take years to form a bond. He smiled. The Professor seemed to surprise him in new ways every day. 

——————-

Seteth had woken up later than intended. He was already behind on his work, but he needed help staying awake, which is how he ended up in the food hall. While rifling through their assortment of black teas, his ears perked up at the mention of his name. 

Normally he wasn’t one for gossip, but he found he couldn’t help himself. He peeked around the door frame that led out to the grassy area outside. It was Sylvain, talking to someone he couldn’t see. 

“I’m tellin’ ya, I saw them with my own two eyes. It was definitely the Professor and it was definitely Seteth. I don’t know where they went, but when they came back, it was super late.” 

Seteth could feel the annoyance building up in him. Why was Sylvain awake at that hour in the first place? And what business did he have spying on them?

“I don’t know, but what else would two people be doing out together that late at night? No, I didn’t see them actually like, kiss or anything. He just said goodbye to her at her door and left.” 

Seteth felt his face heating up. What kind of baseless rumors was this boy trying to spread? He and the professor had done nothing scandalous last night. Of course Sylvain would jump to such ridiculous conclusions. 

“Brother?”

Seteth nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to see Flayn who was regarding him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What are you doing, brother?” 

Seteth straightened up and tried to calm his racing heart. He really needed to be more aware of his surroundings. Flayn was making him jump too often. 

“I was just... stretching.” He lied, feeling ridiculous that he couldn’t come up with something better. “My muscles have been sore from sitting at my desk so much lately.”

“Oh no, that’s terrible,” she said, frowning. “I do wish you would take better care of yourself. Perhaps you could see Professor Manuela for your pain? I have heard that she knows how to massage the muscles.” 

Seteth imagined himself shirtless on one of Manuela’s patient beds as she stood over him, her hands outstretched like a menacing figure. 

“N-no. I would prefer not. I just need to stretch more. Do not worry yourself, Flayn. I have thought about your requests, and I promise I will rest every few hours.” Seteth hoped that this would quell her worry some, so they wouldn’t have to spend so much time arguing. 

Flayn clasped her hands together and smiled. 

“Oh thank you, brother!” 

“Of course, Flayn. Now if you will excuse me, I must take my tea and go begin my work.” 

“Have a good day, fa... big brother.” Before he could correct her for slipping, she skipped off to join her classmates at the table.

—————-

When Seteth arrived at his office, he set his tea down on his desk, then unlocked the advice box outside his door to retrieve the letters for today. It was a sizable stack, though surely not as large as it had been the days before.

Seteth closed his door and made his way to his desk. He set the stack down before taking a few sips of his tea. The warmth of it was soothing, and he already felt more relaxed. It would take some minutes before the caffeine affected him, and when it did, it wouldn’t be as strong as if he were human. An unfortunate thing.

While sorting through the notes, he caught the scent of ginger and his heart nearly stopped. It couldn’t be...

Slowly, he pulled out the scented letter and opened it. 

_ Dear Counselor,  _

_ I know you are duty-bound and a proud man at that. But won’t you live a little? You’ve made me feel more alive than anyone I’ve ever met before... I’d love to make you feel the same. Perhaps one of these days you’ll have a little fun with me and skip the menial tasks that are assigned to you. _

_ _Just_ imagine what we could do with an entire day to ourselves. We could find somewhere hidden, just out of sight of everyone, and explore each other, knowing that at any moment someone could catch us....your hand up my skirt, your teeth marks on my neck....  _

_ Seteth, I’ve noticed how sharp your canines are... and I want you to use them on me. _

Once again, the note was unsigned. Seteth’s throat felt dry. He licked his lips and subconsciously touched his sharp teeth with the tip of his tongue. In all the years of him being at Garreg Mach, no one had ever noticed his teeth before.. or at least said anything about it. That meant this person had to be someone who was close to him. 

A part of him still felt that this was some prank being pulled by one of the students. No one would be attracted to him... not in the way he was now. Over-protective, cautious, callous. 

Sighing, he put the note into one of his drawers, and noticed that from reading the note, his trousers had become quite tight on him. He shifted, trying to make it go down, embarrassed even though there was no one there to judge him. He couldn’t believe the note was affecting him so... 

He looked at the pile of letters he had to get through, and knew that he had to focus.

“Goddess give me strength.” 

It was going to be a long day.


	3. Blue Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth catches a fish, Seteth has some alone time fun, and the seasons begin to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind comments. It really makes my day! :)

“I must thank you once again, Professor!” Piped Flayn happily. “The fish you caught for me is so tasty!”

Across the table, Byleth smiled, and nodded between bites. 

“Having three people at the table is so nice.” Flayn continued. Next to her, Seteth huffed. 

“You do not like eating when it is just us? You wound me.” His voice had a hint of playfulness to it. 

“I only mean that with the Professor here, we feel almost like... like a family.” 

Family.

Seteth looked up from his plate to find that the Professor was staring at him. As their eyes locked, he felt his heart beat faster. 

Could someone such as him ever hope to attain such happiness again? He had abandoned those thoughts years ago. After losing so much and saving so little, he felt he was unworthy. 

Lately, however, something had changed. The students were actually smiling at him with genuine warmth. Many had approached him to personally thank him for helping them with their problems. Some had even baked him treats in gratitude. It was so different than how he was seen all his years prior here at Garreg Mach. 

Even Flayn was happier. Only weeks ago had she been kidnapped and put through and ordeal that should have frightened her to the core, and yet here she was, smiling and humming as she ate her favorite dish. 

Seteth knew that all of this was Byleth’s doing. Her simply being here somehow caused everyone to bloom and show their true inner beauty. Even the most guarded, like Marianne and Bernadetta, trusted her with all their secrets. 

It was something he never expected from her, at least not when they had first met. She was so silent and stoic, he had no idea what to think. It was only now that he realized how blind he had been to the aura that surrounded her. Every time she entered a room, it was like seeing the sun rise for the first time. 

“Brother? Brooootherrrr! Are you in there?” Flayn was waving her hand in front of Seteth’s face. He shook out of it. Byleth was blinking at him, her eyebrows raised. “Are you feeling well? You were staring at the Professor for quite some time.” 

Seteth turned a light pink. He really hoped he hadn’t been staring for too long. 

“Ahem. Forgive me. Just my fatigue catching up to me.” He felt far too embarrassed to stay and had work to do anyway, so he stood. “If you’ll excuse me, I must get back to my office.” 

They both watched him go, with worried looks on their faces. 

—————

_ Dear Counselor,  _

_ What should you do when people are constantly talking about you behind your back? It makes it hard to trust anyone. It makes me feel alone. _

_ Signed,  _

_ Dorothea  _

_ Dorothea,  _

_ You must pay no mind to those that have nothing better to do than whisper judgments to others. The people who do this are insecure. They themselves feel better when they can put others below them. Simply hold your head high and show them that you are a wonderful person. Remember that you are not alone, as I have seen you with your classmates and your professor. They cherish you, even if you do not notice it. _

_ Seteth  _

Seteth sealed the reply and put it in the outgoing pile. He raised his hands over his head and stretched until he heard something crack. 

“Is my age finally beginning to show?” he mumbled to himself. The thought made him notice the tension built in his shoulders and back muscles. He really could do well with a massage, although definitely not from Manuela as Flayn had suggested. The thought of that still made his skin crawl. But if not from the nearby physician, then who? 

His eyes wandered over to the pile on his desk. He leaves through it, wondering if he had received another anonymous letter. Nothing. Almost reluctantly, he opened the drawer that contained the previous writings. It smelled of ginger. 

Seteth took the letters out and re-read them. Perhaps if only he knew who this person was, he could ask for their assistance in helping him relax... 

Already, he was imagining strong, yet feminine hands rubbing his shoulders, coaxing the tension out of each tired muscle. Her hands would move down his back, kneading into him with precision. 

Seteth felt hot and overwhelmingly good. He normally didn’t allow himself to indulge in such fantasies, as it only distracted him from the many things he had on his plate every day. But now he was far too in to it to stop. With a strained sigh he reached down to pull down his trousers just enough to free his cock, whichwas already hard at this point. 

He imagined her nails, dragging down his back, her arms snaking their way around his waist... she would rest her chin on his shoulder, blue hair spilling just barely into his peripheral vision, as one of her hands gripped his aching member, the other one gripping thigh. 

In reality, he moved his own hand in time with hers, the way he wished it were happening. Her hand would grip him just right, allowing her to perfectly stroke him up and down, her thumb grazing over the tip to collect precum for lubrication. With each stroke, he shook, thinking of her lips on his neck, her teeth on his ear, biting down hard enough to- 

With a gasp, he grasped his desk, waves of intense pleasure shooting through him. He came all over his hand and trousers. There was much more of it than he anticipated, and his orgasm lasted for what felt like minutes. 

He rested his sweat-soaked brow on his arm, hunched over his desk. It had been so long since he had touched himself, that he had almost forgotten what it felt like. 

It suddenly occurred to him that he had nothing to clean himself up with. Damn it. 

——————

That very night, as he left his room to go tend to the wyverns as usual, he was surprised to see Byleth standing outside. He tried not to think about what he had done earlier... not that it had been her... just... someone else with blue hair. He felt like an idiot for even telling himself that.

“Professor, what are you doing out so late? Another walk?” He noticed that she was wearing his cloak, and he felt something warm in his chest. 

“No. I figured you could use the company.” She stated, staring at him blankly. 

Seteth looked at her, surprised. 

“Are you not tired? I know you have been training your class for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.” Seteth was especially aware of this because he was seeing Flayn much less than usual. But he trusted she was safe in Byleth’s hands. 

“Are you not tired?” She asked back, a hint of a smirk on her face. 

“Touché.” He conceded, and swept his arm out in a motion that suggested ‘after you.’ 

As they walked towards the Wyvern Keep, they were mostly silent, the sound of crickets and the occasional owl the only thing permeating the quiet. 

The wyverns were happy to see them. After stoking the fire, they both sat down near it, and allowed Fomori to rest next to them as they chat.

“This is nice,” Byleth said, giving a small smile. Seteth could feel that warmth in his chest again. “The majority of my life I was in mercenary camps, traveling around with my dad and his crew. It wasn’t always the same men each time. And although I trusted my dad to keep us safe, he always told me to sleep with one eye open, just in case.” 

Seteth watched her speak. The subtle way she expresses herself... the way the fire light danced off her features... it was quite beautiful. 

“It’s just nice to feel relatively safe somewhere. It was hard at first to let my guard down enough at night to sleep well, but now I can fall asleep with ease.” Byleth turned to look at Fomori, and reached out to stroke her snout.

“I understand where you are coming from,” Seteth said, as he watched Fomori nuzzle into Byleth’s hand. “I too have had times where I had to be constantly moving, wondering if each stop would be my last.” 

Byleth considered him, before she reached out to put her hand over his. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll always protect you and Flayn, for as long as I can.” Byleth rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand. Seteth felt his heart skip a beat, and he swallowed thickly. “At least for now, you can be at ease.”

“Yes.” He nearly squeaked. Curse his damned throat. “I thank you.” 

When they finished up and returned back to the dormitories, Seteth once again bid farewell to Byleth at her room door. She looked warm in his cloak, and he felt a strange sense of pride that she was wearing it, so he did not ask for it back. 

They did this routine every night until the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Byleth’s house won, of course, and Seteth hadn’t seen Flayn so energetic in years. 

As the month ended and the Red Wolf moon rose, he felt the icy gusts of wind that surely meant that winter was approaching. 


End file.
